


Conditioning

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Asexual Character, Bestiality, Knotting, Other, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Prowl is no stranger to having a one-to-one meeting with Sentinel Prime. He despises them as they are rarely about any important matter but more about Sentinel taking out his frustrations on Prowl.Prowl realises that this meeting is going to be different as there is a caged turbofox in the room with them.





	Conditioning

Being summoned on a one-to-one meeting with Sentinel Prime was never an enjoyable prospect for Prowl. While he had gained some trust, and was allowed to cut in on some of the decisions that Sentinel Prime made, Prowl still had to tread carefully around Sentinel. Some others had discovered too late that angering Sentinel Prime was a mistake, and they had been swiftly removed from any posts of importance.

Prowl hated to think that the only reason he was still around, still with some power over Sentinel, was because he still showed up on those one-to-one meetings. He hated them, simply enough. And Sentinel Prime was hard to predict. Sometimes it was quick, sometimes there was pain, and sometimes he didn’t even show up. Prowl was pretty certain that Sentinel did that on purpose.

Today was not one of those days. Prowl walked in and saw Sentinel Prime. He was crouched next to a cage that had a regular teal turbofox inside it. He didn’t make a show of being caught unaware, Sentinel merely stood up and turned to Prowl as Prowl closed the door behind him.

“Sir?” Prowl asked. The meeting had no marked agenda or subject, so Prowl had to ask. There were six items that they could have had a meeting on, if Sentinel wanted to bother with a pretext.

“I was looking over your report on the slacker raid in the Pion Tower district.” Sentinel Prime said. “The projections said we would have triple the numbers than we actually got. Explain.”

“We were too late. The Decepticons had already had their rally there and as Pion Tower had been neglected under Zeta’s rule, there were plenty of mechs ready to join them.” Prowl answered. “The projections were made before we knew the Decepticons were looking to recruit there.”

“Could there have been a leak?” Sentinel Prime asked.

Prowl frowned. He had anticipated that Sentinel Prime would at some point turn against those in his inner circle, accusing them of being traitors in order to get rid of those that became a problem in his eyes.

“No.” Prowl said. “Very unlikely. Pion Tower district was the second guess as of where the Decepticons would hold their next rally.”

“As you say.” Sentinel Prime put the datapad down on his desk. That was generally the signal that the pretense of this one-on-one was over, so Prowl made sure not to react in any manner.

“The people need a reminder of who we are.” Sentinel Prime said, surprising Prowl as this was a new development. Perhaps the pretense was not over, perhaps it had been a genuine meeting after all. But his mind had already worked out the odds of that happening, and the chances were very slim.

“We are still putting quite an effort into our recruitment drives and public perception campaigns.” Prowl said.

“And you think it is enough?” Sentinel Prime spat out. “Those campaigns mean nothing if we are losing a good two thirds of people due to a single Decepticon rally, and we are already trying to make sure that those rallies do not happen. As I recall, you spoke against banning public gatherings in signifigant groups, and I gave that to you.”

“Martial law is not the way.” Prowl said. “At least at this stage.” He had to dangle the prize in front of Sentinel Prime, to lead him on while making sure that he never got too far. Prowl had more irons in the fire to help sway public opinion, some with Sentinel’s approval, some not. But it did not matter.

“You are from Petrex, correct?” Sentinel Prime quickly changed the topic for seemingly no reason, his voice now much more calm, and he looked far more composed than he had been only seconds ago.

“That is in my name.” Prowl said.

“And you stayed there for a long time as well, I have read your file.” Sentinel Prime walked around Prowl. Prowl knew that this signaled the end of the pretext of the meeting. Sentinel Prime was going to make his move soon, but the current topic of Prowl’s citystate was unusual.

“Correct.” Prowl went for the one-word answers. Those usually sufficed when dealing with Sentinel Prime, who sometimes did not want to wait in this situation.

“Tell me, no, summarize the first three Tenets of the Form.” Sentinel commanded. And it was a command, not a request.

Prowl vented. He knew the Tenets by heart, having “grown up” so to speak in Petrex, a heavily Functionist-leaning citystate. Figuring out how to shorten them took a short time, but not short enough to be considered rude for not answering.

“The Function of your form is you. There is no such thing as wasted form. You are made precisely to fit the needs of Cybertron.”

“And Cybertronians.” Sentinel added, though Prowl disagreed. The Third Tenet was a hot debate of it did include Cybertronians or just Cybertron in whole. But Prowl knew better than to object. Sentinel was trying to lead him somewhere with this exercise.

“And Cybertronians.” Prowl repeated.

Sentinel Prime stopped circling Prowl and walked over to the cage, the turbofox having been forgotten during the meeting, or rather, ignored. “Where do you think the turbofoxes fit into the Tenets? Are they Cybertronians?”

“They fit, but they are not Cybertronians.” Prowl answered. The term Cybertronian was well defined by now, and it were only fringe groups that claimed otherwise. Not even the Decepticons were clamoring for equal rights for the Monoform animals.

“What purpose do they serve Cybertronians?” Sentinel Prime asked.

“They serve Cybertron.” Prowl answered. “Small sparks that never had the proper space to grow into full size, and once on the surface of Cybertron the sparks use very small amount of Sentio Metallico while taking more of the leftovers that the larger sparks had cast off, which cleans the surface proper to allow more underground sparks the chance to grow on nutrient rich surface.” Textbook answer, though not as verbose or complete as the actual academics would put it.”

“But they still serve Cybertronians.” Sentinel said as if he were stating an obvious truth. He wasn’t incredulous or indignant in his answer, just calm and collected, as if he were a teacher presenting a new fact that should be taken at face value.

Prowl was about to answer that they served in the growth of Cybertronians, but his calculations told him that was not what Sentinel meant.

“What is the second main argument against the third Tenet?” Sentinel Prime asked.

There it was. The pretext was completely gone, and Sentinel was any moment now going to seize onto Prowl and take him. The first main argument was the existence of outliers. They had powers that did not fit their form, which contradicted the First and Third Tenet.

“The second argument,” Prowl stalled for a second as he choked down a revulsion as he was forced to speak it. “Interface arrays are analogous to more than half xeno populations for the intent of reproduction. But we do not reproduce, nor is ever any evidence that we have ever reproduced.”

“And the retort to this is that we have interface arrays to bond with each other.” Sentinel Prime thankfully cut in, sparing Prowl the humiliation to say that. Right now Prowl wanted Sentinel to simply rape him now so this would be over with as soon as possible.

“The act of interfacing is intimate. We expose ourselves to our partner, make ourselves vulnerable to let them see a side of us that can easily be hurt.”

_Like rape._ Prowl knew better than to say it out loud.

“And there is even the drive to interface. While Xenos do it in order to reproduce, we do it in order to find someone that we can trust in, confide in. The urge is strong enough to cross into perversion, to seek companionship outside of one’s caste.”

Prowl didn’t particularly agree. He had been in a relationship, with all that entailed, but the interfacing wasn’t really an urge for him, and the companionship had turned sour when he realized he couldn’t really predict the actions of his former partner. He hadn’t sought any interfacing since, nor intimate companionship. He simply had never felt the need to.

“So we have the interface arrays to strengthen the connections we have with individuals. The urge to make those connections are paramount.” Sentinel Prime continued as he walked over to the cage with the turbofox, kneeling down to it and opened the cage. The turbofox was behaved enough not to step out. “Then why do monoform animals have interface arrays?”

Prowl got flustered, nearly taking a step backward but he steeled himself, though he was sure that he had twitched. But thankfully Sentinel Prime was focused on the turbofox, so it wasn’t likely that he had seen it.

“Turbofoxes are packhunters.” Prowl answered. “They have the same sort of need to bond with each other and have been observed to seek interfacing with each other.” That was the most logical conclusion given what Sentinel Prime had been saying.

“That’s turbofoxes.” Sentinel Prime said. “Any monoforms have interface arrays, including those that lead a solitary lifestyle. So, given the Third Tenet, that _One are made precisely to fit the needs of Cybertron and Cybertronians_, where do the monoform animals fit into it?” Sentinel Prime led the turbofox out, making it sit upright and his hand was uncomfortably close the turbofox’ interface array.

“It seems that you have the answer already.” Prowl said, then frowned. He didn’t like this line of questioning. He had been prepared for the usual methods Sentinel Prime used on him to “disciple” him, but this was different, and Prowl’s calculations were grim. He didn’t want to be the one to follow that train of thought.

“As I said, the need to interface is strong, to the point of crossing into perversion of going into other caste, or even crossing into taboo.”

“Taboo?” Prowl asked, but his question was answered as Sentinel Prime pushed the spike cover of the turbofox away. This time he didn’t hold back his surprise and revulsion, taking a step back, his hand near where he had his gun stored.

“The animals form a niche here on Cybertron.” Sentinel Prime said, his hand withdrawing from the interface array of the turbofox, then patted the turbofox on the head and straightened up. He was an imposing figure when he wanted to, and he definitely wanted to at this moment, staring down at Prowl with the slight narrow eyes while his mouthplate did nothing to indicate what mood he was in. “Be it monoform animals that run on instinct, or the ones blessed with a transformation cog and bestowed the intellect of Cybertronians. Everyone needs to interface, and those who deny it -” He looked even harder at Prowl, as if one would regard a bug that had been annoying them enough for a long time, walking around Prowl like if he were a mere turbofox instead of a thinking mech. “- are just fooling themselves, doing unmistaken damage to themselves. But as it happens with any society, there will always be some that will be left behind, that they can’t find someone to even have a secret tryst with. That’s where the monoform animals come in, blessed with the equipment needed to sate them.”

Prowl moved to protest, but Sentinel Prime was behind him, and before Prowl could turn around he felt the heavy hand cross his chest, holding him close and how his wings were forced up against the large Prime. And it looked like Sentinel Prime had been prepared. Prowl had realized that he had opened up a container of lubricant while behind him, and coated the fingers of his other hand. The hand that was now groping Prowl’s interface array.

Prowl usually went slack at this point, to let Sentinel Prime do what he wanted with him. But after his clearly practiced speech, Prowl was, for the lack of a better word, afraid. Sentinel Prime had previously been very predictable, and Prowl had even anticipated stronger retaliation from him soon for saying no to his political plans several times this month. But this was wholly different from what he anticipated.

“Open.” Sentinel Prime said low as he tightened his grip on Prowl, and the fingers were digging into the seams of his hip, nearly lifting Prowl up. Prowl knew there was no point in resisting, even though he did. If he resisted Sentinel would just rip it out, or cast him out of his inner circle, or even brand him a decepticon sympathizer. There were no real alternatives that could save him from humiliation.

At least public humiliation. He was definitely going to be humiliated in front of Sentinel.

Prowl stopped struggling and opened his valve cover. Sentinel Prime did not hesitate for a moment and drove his well lubricated fingers into Prowl’s dry valve. Prowl had never bothered to try to prep himself or get into the mood before coming to these meetings. Sentinel Prime had always had lubricant on hand because of his size.

The fingers in Prowl’s valve were not arousing at all. They were rough and spread, making sure the lubricant got evenly distributed inside of his valve. Prowl could feel it heat up.

And then the smell hit him.

“What -” Prowl had been unable to hold back his question before the first word of it. His answer was a chuckle from Sentinel coming from behind him.

“Some turbofoxes have been trained to go whenever, but most of them need some coaxing.” Sentinel Prime said, and Prowl looked down at the turbofox. It was still sitting, it’s spike still standing up but it was growing bigger. And the turbofox was looking at Prowl. But not at the face, but at his hips. And Prowl saw him sniffing the air.

“Synthesized turbofox lubricant.” Sentinel said. “Too musky for my taste, but the good boy here doesn’t seem to be complaining. On the contrary, he’s very curious.

“Prime?” Prowl asked without wording his question. Was Sentinel going to go that far? Or was he just going to frag Prowl in front of a sexually frustrated turbofox?

“I’ve noticed how you act around me.” Sentinel Prime said. “You merely tolerate me. I know you do not see my qualities for what they are, be it in the council or when interfacing. I know you’ve been acting just enough to avoid me being repulsed by you. I know you even despite interfacing.”

“Then stop this.” Prowl hissed, going further into protesting than he had before.

“No.” Sentinel Prime said. “You play the part of an obedient puppet for the funcionists. You learned how to survive Petrex, you know how to fall into the role, to be normal. Except for this lesson. Everyone desires interfacing. Most are content with those they share altmodes with. Some look beyond their caste, be it upwards or downwards. No one refuses interfacing completely. You may pretend to be ideal Cybertronian in a perfectly functionist world, but you know that’s a lie. You are not normal.”

Sentinel Prime showed Prowl away from him while sweeping his leg under Prowl’s legs, causing him to fall down. Prowl tried to stand up, but Sentinel just pushed at him again, forcing him down on all four. Prowl didn’t even have the chance to attempt to get upright before Sentinel grabbed one of his doorwings and pulled him so that he was faced away from the turbofox.

Prowl looked up at Sentinel, who just glared down at Prowl. There was no glee or sadistic joy to be read on his face. He didn’t even look aroused at all. Prowl knew the type, he had encountered those types of rapists while in the police force. And he had known from Sentinel’s behaviour that he was one of those. He was a Prime, but only in name, the senate had a leash on him which he despised, so he lashed out at Prowl.

And then Prowl felt the turbofox’ nuzzle against his valve. He moved away from it, but Sentinel’s grip on his door wing tightened and Prowl could hear the metal creak under the pressure. The pain was great, but he still didn’t cry out or yell.

“Prime, sir, stop this.” Prowl was shaking from the pain and the cold muzzle against his valve. Then it changed as he felt a tongue licking it.

“No. I’m doing this for you Prowl.” Sentinel replied. “Sometimes crossing into the taboo is neccessary. Here is someone you won’t have to please or work to give them anything. There are no expectations it wants from you. That is one of your problems. You can never think about what others want from you, or want from society.”

“Please.” Prowl hissed out, the pain in the doorwing and the more enthusiastic lapping at his valve made him dread what was coming next if Sentinel did not let up.

“No.” Sentinel said, pulling downwards on the doorwing and forced Prowl on his chest while his hips were still up. Prowl felt a sudden cold weight on his back, and a thick spike sliding between his thighs and rubbing against his valve folds. The turbofox humped him, a whine escaping it as it wasn’t getting penetration.

Prowl tried to get back up, but Sentinel just gripped the doorwing tighter and Prowl yelled as the pain became too strong. When Sentinel let the doorwing go he was still trembling from the pain from the ghost of Sentinel’s fingers. He didn’t realize that Sentinel had let him go until he noticed him leaning down next to him and the turbofox. As the pain was fading away, he turned around, seeing just in time as Sentinel had his hand beneath the turbofox’ hips.

The new pain came suddenly as the turbofox penetrated him. Sentinel’s excuse of a preparation hadn’t been enough, and the turbofox did not care at all about Prowl’s wellbeing. Prowl had just enough strength to lift his chest off the floor and stood on four. He felt the turbofox’ paws around his waist and over his legs, pinning him as it rutted into him with renewed vigor.

“Sir, get it out!” Prowl tried pleading, even though he had already calculated the odds of Sentinel stopping this from happening, and the chances were slim. Prowl tried to steel himself, to distance himself from what was happening, but there was a primal part of him that just wanted to escape, or to at least curl up. He had a fragging turbofox raping him and fragging Sentinel Prime was just watching. He wasn’t even self-servicing. Prowl wanted to feel angry, but right now it took too much energy, and all the energy he had was used to keep him on all fours and attempt to ignore what was happening to him. He had been raped by Sentinel before, the Prime exerting his control over him, but this was a new low.

Suddenly there was a new pain. Prowl felt something large enter his valve, and as quickly as it came it left, but it kept happening. He cried out each time it happened. The turbofox, there was something about it when they mated, and it was happening to him. His mind was foggy with the pain and humiliation, and he couldn’t think straight or clearly. At a particular painful moment as it entered inside of him again Prowl’s arms felt weak, and he couldn’t put any weight on them anymore. He dropped down onto his chest, huffing as he felt now just pressure in his valve instead of the pain.

“Good pet.” Sentinel Prime said, petting the turbofox on the head. Prowl got his ventilations under control and things were getting clearer now. And he could now finally pinpoint the feeling in his valve. The spike was there, of course, but it was twitching as it overloaded, spilling into him. And there was something at the rim of his valve, something big.

Turbofoxes got stuck together when they mated. Prowl could finally recall that information through the haze of the fading pain. That was what was happening to Prowl, he was stuck to the turbofox.

“Get it out.” Prowl said low, and Sentinel finally turned to him. Sentinel bowed over Prowl, taking his chin in his hand and forced Prowl to look up at his torturer.

“No.” Sentinel Prime said. There was no glee in his voice, no sadistic joy. Prowl knew that Sentinel was trying to teach Prowl a lesson, a very painful one. But Prowl felt nothing but hatred towards the Prime.

“You need to know your place.” Sentinel Prime said. “While you have spent millennia in Petrex, I’m afraid the lessons learned there never seeped into your mind. Your place has already been defined for you. You are a cop. You will always be a cop, an enforcer of the laws of Cybertron. I know what you’ve been trying to do. Temper me, sabotage my plans, stay in my way. But I am Prime. I am here to deal with the sickness Cybertron has, by any means necessary. But first I have to make sure that it is those around me that are not ill as well.”

Prowl didn’t answer. He didn’t even have the chance to as Sentinel stood up and walked out of the isolated meeting room and leaving Prowl alone, stuck to a turbofox.


End file.
